


Spooky Story: All's Well that end Well ( First Loop )

by ShiftyTheLameRaccoon



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 12:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13214181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiftyTheLameRaccoon/pseuds/ShiftyTheLameRaccoon
Summary: Before the takeover ever occurs in the near future. The wolf sibling, Akiko and Buddy, were on winter vacation in Station Square. After witnessing the suicide of the mystery girl last night, Buddy been getting strange dreams which apparently warm him of tsunami coming though the city in two day.Now, Akiko's friend and her brother are acting differently and seeing things that aren't there in a first place. She wonders if any of this have some sort of connection to the girl's death itself.





	1. Forgotten Tales of Descending into Madness

I’m standing at the top of the rooftop. It’s the highest place I could find. The room I was staying could only bring me broken bones, I needed more than that...I needed something that will bring me home instant. A real home…

 

Looking at the bottom, I smile. I finally had a courage to do this. I know this is a solution to this. Everything will truly come back to normal. I will headed back to the same old reality, in my bed. I’m...scared of this….

 

This is it, my final move...A move that will end this world. Everything in this place is all I’ve ever wanted in a first place. Since my life was so miserable. But ever since strange thing has happen, and everyone I was with before had slowly going mad by the moon itself, including myself. I gain my new reason to live on. Thanks to this new world I’ve been living. But...it’s all over. I had to get back to reality now. My parent...will get worry about me…

 

My fear vanished the moment I took a leap . At first, I thought the speed of fall could hurry this up. But it felt...slow. I look at myself, my feet….the building all around me. Peaceful is how I describe it. I guess it’s because I’m going back and all. It’s like this fantasy world waving goodbye to me. Everything is finally over… I made it. I made it through to the end of the nightmarish hell that girl put me.

 

This is the ending I truly wanted, a happy ending. Yes, I bet all those people who became the victim of her would surely see this…

 

Although, it is a shame that my imaginary friend would end up dying because of me… After all, if the creator has died, would everything fell apart? I made this world...and I destroyed it...along with everyone in it.

 

And the family who found me. The one who take care of me ever since I’ve arrived. They would die too…..because of me. But that doesn’t matter anyway. They aren’t real anyway. They aren’t real in a first place!

 

I’m coming home, Mom and Dad...

 

Everything will be okay…

 

Everything is gonna be fine now...


	2. Start of the Decaying Dream

A red wolf, raise up his head from the desk he fell asleep from, to see what time is it. All he see are waves of oceans and palm trees. Street are empty as usual, just one car roaming around. And the sky is still bright blue for him. Yep, Station Square hasn't changed yet.

 

Somehow, for the time of this year, it wasn't snowing much. It’s bit chilly, however. So wearing summer clothes probably isn't a good idea. The wolf didn't mind it, though, he’s just glad he and her sister got winter breaks. Speaking of winter break…. He look down on his homework assignment. Good, all of them are finally finished in one day! Now he could relax without any worry now.

 

But….he wanted to do something else beside relaxing. He doesn't mind it at all but… he didn't want to waste this weekend by sleeping for a whole day. He wanted to make productivity. Yeah….productivity!

 

Before he could think what he’s gonna do, loud knocking was heard from across his room, was that an hotel worker? He dress up as fast he could, trying to look decent for whoever is knocking and answer the door. 

 

“Oh, good! You’re awake~! There’s something I wanted to tell you about something!”

 

“Akiko….? It’s pretty late, what are you up at this hour…? ”

 

The red wolf let her walk inside since, well, it’s her sister and all. Beside, standing in the hallway could get brother some of the next doors.

 

“Hey, guess what! Ruby just saw this whole new creature at the police department, check it out!”  
She pull out a couple of photos from her sweater, handing to him.

 

The photo were kinda burry, only showing some kind of water like body. It seem like this liquid creature was attacking someone, but the photo doesn't have a clean vision of the victim.

 

“Did she take this last night? Does anybody know about this?” He ask

 

“Hmm, well beside those police dude, Only me and Ruri I guess. Not like they’re going to announce tomorrow on television. But isn’t this cool? We are the first to discover a bright new monster!”

“Hey, you shouldn't get near something like this. Anything could happen, y’know!”

 

“What?! Now when mom and dad went on vacation, you’re gonna be my guardian? Pfft, that’s lame!”

 

He gave the photo back to her, “Just don’t do that again,all right? Anyway. What are you doing while I was asleep? You weren’t spying on Mrs. Myer, are you?”

 

“Well...I heard a strange noise coming from her door.”

He sign, “For the last time, she isn't a serial killer. Just a women who love watching gory movies, that’s all.”

 

“Who like watching people getting sliced and diced with the whole volume up?!”

“Some got different tastes in movie.”

 

“Oh, yeah? I bet you trust her because you're a murderer too!

 

“What?! That’s came out of nowhere! Alright, how about we go on a investigation? If you’re right about this, then we called the police right away! If not, well….you’re wrong, I guess.

 

“Fine! I can prove it to you! You see!”

 

Akiko went out from the room

 

“Hold up!” He follow her.

 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

The sibling were nearby Mrs. Myer’s door, muffled screams are heard. 

 

“See, this is what I was talking about! “ Akiko peek inside the door hole, she could only see a large tv on the wall, two beds on the other side. Which is pretty ordinary since its pretty similar to their own. The TV is showing someone, whose arm is only visible, cutting the victim’s various body part. Even if her brother is right, this woman is pretty sick in the head.

 

“Well?” He ask, “What do you see. Akiko?”

 

She step back away from the door, “I dunno, why not you check it?”

 

“Fine”, he crouch down and look closer into a door hole.

 

“Everything looks fine, I told you she isn’t a killer. ….Wait, she’s heading to grab the phone.”

 

The lady seems busy for some reason, she didn't have a job or anything like that. Her husband does all the work, being a part of the famous cookie manufacturers. The lady turn around while holding her telephone, she look a bit concerned. 

 

“What she’s talking about?”

 

“I can’t hear anything…shoot, she’s heading toward this door! Let’s move out!”

 

Understand what to do next, the two attempt to speed walk. Hoping it won't give Mrs. Myer any ideas of what they were doing. The moment she open the door, she noticed them.

 

“What are you two doing in the hallway at this time of night? You should get some rest, especially you, young boy!”

 

He pretend to be nerious, “Er, sorry. We head to our room right away, miss…” .

 

“Good. It’s for your good health! If you excuse me, I have to attend a very important discussions with someone.” She walk away, after closing her door. 

 

Akiko sigh with relief, “Phew, that was close…”

 

The wolf grab a door knob, slowly entering the room. Akiko was kinda surprised, she did have the same idea but….she thought he would complain about it.

 

“Wait a minute, is this breach of privacy or whatever? You don’t have any problem with this?”

 

“We’re investigation this, right? At long we don’t break anything by accident, we'll be fine~”

 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

The yellow cat was sorta confusing, “So….what are we gonna do now?” She ask.

 

“Search around for clues, detective stuff...that’s all. You think there’s a corpse in here?”

 

“Maybe….”

 

Seriously? In a hotel? How on earth can you bring a body in here?”

 

“Like….oh! By putting them inside the bed?”

 

“That doesn't make sense at all…”

 

Begin their search, they couldn't find anything that could lead somewhere. Everything seems ordinary. All they did find are, book guide of how to cook well, bunch of exotic sleepwear, and collective of knives. 

 

“Well, the bed doesn't smell bad. So no corpse there…” He spoke to Akiko, “So far, Mrs. Myer isn't serial killer.”

 

“Gah! Maybe she kill someone far away from here. Somewhere that nobody can find…!”

 

“Hey, don’t get frustrated, look, what about the strange outline on the wall?” 

 

“Huh?”

“Over there, nearby the tv.” He point at it, showing a outline resembling another doors.

 

“Um….what do you mean?”

 

“Maybe it's a secret door?” He get nears it, touching the outline. The outline move by itself, showing another room.

 

“What…! Why did this hotel have….that?”

 

“Let’s check it out.” The wolf take a step toward an another room.

 

“Wait! This could be a trap!”

 

He didn't respond.

 

“....Buddy? Come on, don’t scared me like this. Look, let’s call the manage or the police or someone! Let’s just get outta here!”

 

No sound was heard for a while, until Akiko hear him gasp. Did he saw something?

 

“Buddy…!” She quicky head over there.

 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

“Buddy! Are you okay? What did you….” she look around the room...towers of junk were everywhere. It also look pretty old…Buddy was there, not harm, thank goodness. But he look shocked.

 

“Buddy...what’s wrong…?”

 

Looking straight where he was standing, she shared the same express when she finally saw it.

 

In front of her eye was a pale girl sitting down in a old dusty chair. Wearing white rugby shirt underneath her dark green trench coat. She look completely dead, she isn't moving at all. Akiko touch her hand, it’s somewhat warm. But Akiko isn't sure that's the sign of alive person…for some reasons, a small television was placed along with Gamecube, the screen just showing static. 

 

“I….I don’t understand this, Buddy….what’s this supported to mean? Did she kidnapped her or….?” Akiko look at Buddy, he seem frightened about this. He certainly didn't expect any of this at all. Worry he might panic, she tried to calm him down.

 

“...Hey! Let’s go to the police station! Mrs. Myer is still gone so let’s get out!”

 

“....Yeah. Let’s go…”

 

Akiko close the door, leaving the pale girl alone. And the two proceeds to call the authority nearby. Buddy grab the telephone, dialing the number. Somehow, the phone doesn't reach for whatever reasons.

 

“It’s not connection….” Buddy look down on the cord, it isn’t cut off.

 

“Gaaah! Screw it, let’s head over the station instead.”

 

“O-okay…”

 

When they finally reach outside, a police officer was there, minding his own business.

 

“Wait, I know him!” Buddy said, “That’s Officer Copper, he might help us…!”

 

They run toward him, trying to get attention from him.

 

“Huh? What’s wrong?” The dog look confused at them.

 

Akiko answer him, “Mister, someone is being kidnapped. We saw it!” 

 

“All right, all right, show me where you saw this..”

 

“She’s telling a truth, Mrs. Myer has someone in her room!” 

 

Unknowingly to them, Myer has appeared, seeing them talking to a policeman.

 

“What on earth is going on here?” She ask  
“There she is! The one who did it!” Akiko yell.

 

“What are you saying?”

 

Buddy step in, “ Mrs. Myer….how could you kidnap a person?”

 

“Excuse me, are you accusing me of a crimeral?!”

 

“Yeah, we are! You did something to her! She’s totally messed up!”

 

“My god, what is this coming from?”

 

Buddy turn his head toward Officer Copper, “You can check the room, we are really telling the truth, sir!”

 

“Nonsense!” Mrs. Myer yell, “All of this is a bunch of tricks, I tell you!”

 

“We know what we saw! You’re not fooling us!”

 

Before Mrs. Myer could respond, something fell down on her….or someone.

 

The same girl from the room, is now on the ground, bleeding. Same goes Mrs. Myer.

 

“What….what?” Akiko, shocked at what she saw. Was the girl actually alive the whole time, but she didn't move at the sightly! How did she….do this?

 

Buddy run away from the scene, horrifying of this sight. Akiko follow him, leaving the officer left along…

 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

Akiko manage to catch up with him, as he run surprisingly fast. He only stop for a minute, then started to freak out.

 

“Did you see that? That girl just….did that!”

 

“I….I didn't know she would do that.”

“None of this make sense….Mrs. Myer wouldn't do that….she didn't have anybody who she hate!”

 

“Hey! You need to stop freaking out! Yeah, this is scary! I thought she just murder them not...whatever she have done to her….”

“Akiko….please tell me this is some kind of your plank, right? Please tell me that girl that jump was actually fake….I can’t believe this…”

 

“Buddy….I wish I was wrong about this. But that girl seems….damaged. Like….someone damage her bad type….I didn’t know Mrs. Myer could be capable of doing that….let alone willing to do it….Look, everything is gonna be fine. We won't be in trouble….”

 

“The police are gonna question us, our parent might know about this and then come back and-”

 

“Please calm down! I’m scared too, Buddy! I wanna to pretend none of this happens! But….but at least we stop that women from doing something awful!”

“Did we, Akiko? Mrs. Myer is always lazy, she was bored all the time. Why she would do this? Especially to a girl? Akiko, you gotta believe me. She would never do this….never!”

 

“.....I’m sorry….Can we go back to the hotel? I’m just tired...let’s just never talk about this again.”

 

“.....Yeah….”

 

Back at the hotel, the police men and the other two are gone. Only the blood strain remind on the ground…..

 

The two pretend it was never there in a first place. They immediately went to bed, trying to forget everything that has happened today...

 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

The red wolf find himself standing in the middle of….nowhere? Everything look white , just plain white. Is this a dream he’s having? Or a nightmare…? Nothing is happening right now, at least.

 

“Hello.”

Buddy yelp, look behind him, a little girl was there, wearing white dress…

 

“Who...are you?”

 

“Nobody, I’m here to talk about something.”

 

“Huh? ...about what? Seriously, who are you?”

 

The girl stood quietly, not responding to him.

 

“Hello…?”

 

“Normally, I leave everything alone but...I like you. You’re my favorite character from that game. Which is kinda funny, you were only an template character for the newer one. But....there’s something special about you. And yet, you’re nothing. You’re just ragdoll, I gave you personality and….and….” She started to weep all of a sudden.

 

“I don’t know why I’m becoming obsessed with you….you’re nobody. But….I really like you.”

“.....Who are you? Are you….some kind of god?”

 

“I guess….you’re the first one who thought about that….but listen...I have to tell you about this. It’s very important.” She stay quiet for a little while.

 

“Central Square is going to be flooded, in three day or sooner.”

 

“Why….why? It’s december! How on earth is that gonna happen? Why are you telling me this? Where am I?!”

“I”m telling you this. Hopefully, you will do something that will change this! Or at least make you live longer!”

 

“Wait, what about my sister? WIll she’s okay?”

 

“I….I’m not sure.”

 

“First, someone just commit suicide, then now there’s a disaster coming in! This is all too much! I’m just normal person! Who the hell are you?!”

 

The girl in white’s eyes are now wide open, then she start weeping again.

 

“H...hey! Hey, I’m sorry I yelled at you. A lot of thing is just happening now…!”

 

“No….the reality is leaking through here. It’s change you too…”

 

“What….the reality? What are you talking about?”

The girl freeze for a moment, when Buddy look closer to see what she was going, he find a paper cutter in her hand. Wait, was that there all this time?

 

She cried, “I’m sorry, I can’t do anything about this. I can’t do anything at all….I’m sorry.” She start walking toward him.

 

“You...no! Don’t do this! I-I’m sorry for yelling you!”

 

She start getting closer to him.

 

“No, stop! Get away from m-”


	3. Luna Effect

]

 

Yesterday was the worst thing that could ever happen to Akiko. She never thought that lady would do such a thing to the poor girl. So much it caused her to jump off from the roof. Waking up and pretending everything is fine is difficult. Her brother, Buddy, couldn't find a effort to get up from his bed. Seeing death was too much for him… she just wanted to forget this, it's too much for them

 

She don't know what to do with him, or anything at all. Apparently, Buddy has a terrible dream where a little girl claim the flood is coming over. Great, another problem now….sometime she feel so helpless. 

 

“Maybe talking to Fuchsia could help me deal with this.” She thought, “ She seems to know what to do in a grim situation like this. I dunno, I just need to talk to her to feel better somehow. “

 

“Hey...Buddy.” she quietly spoke to him. He doesnt move to even look at her.

 

:Yeah?”

 

“I’m just gonna talk with Fuchsia. ….are you fine staying here?”

 

“I’m…..I’m be fine. Don’t worry about me…”

 

“Okay….I’ll be back, Buddy!”

 

She close the door behind me and sigh….she hope Buddy can handle this…

 

__________________________________________________________________________

The office seem busy, tons of workers roam around, phones call can be heard everywhere. And yet Fuchsia doesn't seem brother by it at all. I wonder she really like her job as a journalist….she was typing a report, looking in front of the computer. She still hasn't noticed Akiko yet….geez.

 

Akiko then slowly reach her shoulder, Fuchsia finally realize she was here.

 

“Oh, hi Akiko!” 

 

“Hey….”

“Hmm….what’s wrong? You seem depressed about something. That isn't like you at all.”

“….a girl in our hotel just commit suicide, we saw it all…”

 

“Oh….Honey, I am so sorry to hear that! “

 

“And...since that happens. Buddy got a strange dream of being told that Station Square is gonna be destroyed. Everything is getting crazy!. At first, you and me saw that weird water dude attacking the police. And then suddenly this happens! Oh, please tell me you got some sorta explaining about this. “

“Akiko, the part where you mention his dream, it sounds like a paranormal is taking place. Which I’m not expert at. I’m sorry….I wish I could do more about this. I know! I could ask someone I know that might be familiar with this stuff later on? You’re just stay here and I go look for him, okay, Akiko?”

 

“Sure….But don’t take it too long. I’m worry my brother might freak out or something.”

 

“Don’t worry, this will only a minute!” Fuchsia got off her chair, heading somewhere else in the building.

 

The yellow wolf sat as she was told to, listening to other people talking about some boring stuff. Looking around. She was starting to get bored of waiting...she came back with a local staff worker….who is Corvin….

 

The bird greet, “Akiko, glad to finally see you again. I heard you’re been having a bad day?”

 

“Well that's one way to put it. I’m fine, I guess. It's just my brother is getting worst. He can't even get up in bed.”

 

“I’m very sorry to hear that, events like that can easily mess a person up....you said he mention he saw something in dream, right? Do you mind we interview him?”

 

“Ah….I think I should ask him first if he’s alright with that. If he agree, I call you.” Akiko turn around to look at Ruri. “I call you too if you are kinda done with your work, Ruri. He might need your help.You’re just seem good when to helping people to recover…”

Fuchsia nod, “....Okay. I’ll be there at night. Hope you’re be okay from this.”

 

“Thanks you….bye.”

 

“See ya!” Corvin wave.

 

The other two proceed to continue their works once Akiko is gone. At outside, everyone in the city continue their life normally as if nothing has truly happen. Which is only make Akiko feel worse...she continue to walk back home. Hoping Buddy is still okay.

 

Outside range of the hotel’s entrance, the bloodstain are gone now. But there aren't any of those body outline. Akiko wonder if the girl actually survive her attempts. Buddy and herself just ran away from seeing the horrifying sight. That isnt cowardly, right? That’s perfectly normal. Beside, Officer Copper was there. He probably fix the situation on his own. And since there aren’t outline on the ground. Maybe the girl is actually in hospital?

 

Akiko shake her head, realizing she is just mumbling over this. She went on to the entrance of the hotel.

 

Akiko open the door to their room, “Buddy, I’m here. Are you feeling better?”  
Of course, Buddy didn't respond. Akiko repeat the same sentenced. “Buddy, are you alright?”

 

Still no respond. Opening the door fully to see the whole room. The light was off. Akiko slowly reach for the power switch, which was nearby the door. She started screaming.

 

Buddy was lying on his bed, with all of body part seemingly torn apart from each other. His eye weren’t safe too, as if someone use their thumb as weapon to stab it...his body are filled with multiple cutting along with his neck. Buddy’s face is even worst, it look like he was crying the whole time, she could practically see the boogers...

 

Akiko got closer to the corpse, refusing to believe this is him now. That the corpse used to belong to Buddy. It can’t be! How did this happen? Why….why him? She was only gone for a minute! Her both leg just drop on the floor, she scream as loud she could. She couldn’t believe Buddy, her only brother, is now gone from this world.

 

“Akiko, what’s wrong?” The voice immedality spook her out, that’s...that’s her brother voice! She quickly turn her back to see whoever it was. It’s….Buddy. Eating cherry flavored popsicle.

 

“You look like you seem someone’s getting murdered.” He chuckled, with a cheerful tone. Not noticed there’s a dismembered body on the bed.

 

Buddy walk up to Akiko, hugging her tightly, “Seriously, though. Are you okay? Did someone hurt you? You’re kinda scaring me with your scream...” 

 

Akiko ultimately started crying, hugging him back. None of this isn’t making sense. There’s a corpse that look exactly like him! But the one who is holding Akiko look the same too...she start to wonder, has she slowly gone insane? Everything begins to feel too much…

 

“Is….Is that you, Buddy? Are you alive? Are you actually here?” She weep, getting her tears on Buddy’s shoulder.

 

“Of course, I am! What kind of question is that? Akiko, what’s wrong? You’re worrying me…” 

 

The voice of his, sound real. His red fur, feel real. Him sound so concerned about her…..this is the real Buddy, right? He’s totally okay after all..….

 

This time, she spoke with a clear voice, “Buddy, there’s dead body on you bed…”

 

“.....Akiko, I don’t see it.”

 

“Huh? No, it’s there! Look!” She point directly to the bloody bed. But Buddy seem like he doesnt see it at all.

 

“Akiko, did you have….a bad vision?” he ask

 

“Buddy, there is a body who look like you! I see it! I see it! It’s really there! “

 

The red wolf frown upon hearing this statement, “....Hey. Nothing is gonna happen to me. I’m all right. See? I’m right here. Everything is fine, Akiko.”

 

Confused, she look back on the bed, the body is really there. She truly see blood splat everywhere. Then, she look again at Buddy, who is standing, smiling….

 

“Listen, I’m gonna cook some foods. Is there’s something you might wanna eat?” He ask.

 

“....Not really. Um….Fuchsia and Corvin are coming here to talk to you…?”

 

“Eh? What for?”

“....Don’t worry. It’s nothing big. I’m gonna rest for a while….” She walk to another bed, which is unfortunately nearby the bloody one.

 

“Akiko.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“You can tell me if you aren't feeling well. There’s no reason to ashamed of being taking care from me. It’s totally okay…!”

 

“.....Thank you, Buddy.”

 

“No problem, Akiko. I’m gonna cook now.”

 

When Buddy went to the kitchen, she stare straight to the other bed, the body is still there.

 

…...It doesn’t matter now. She’s too tired to think now. She closed her eye, slowly becoming asleep…

 

The location she find herself could describe one simple word, empty. Only the bright color of white is only shown in here. It’s kinda hurting her eye a bit.

 

Just when she was about to walk around this place, a little girl appear, her white dress seem like it got blood on it. That couldn’t mean….

 

“Um….Hi there.” The little girl wave her hand.

 

“Th...that blood!” She point at it, reaching the conclusion that the girl have something to do with the bed incident.

 

“No! It’s not what you think!”

 

“Who are you?! You better explain this!”

 

“I….I’m Eleanor….sorta…” She look down when she said those words.

 

“Sorta? What do you mean, sorta?! My brother told me about this dream! What did you do to him?! Did you murder him?! Did you?!”

“No no no no! Please….I’m not a monster! I came here to tell you that flooding could be here any day now! Your….brother deny everything I’ve said to him…”

“Well, he isn’t stupid. How do you know about this...flood?”

 

“Um….It’s kinda hard to explain.”

 

“Then try.”

 

“....the thing, none of this is real. Everything is imaginary. You and Buddy...are template characters. This world you were from….you were only one time characters in a newest game and that’s it. The same goes along with your brother. You aren’t even official too.”

 

“Knock it off. This world is the world I was born in. I’m a living person! And I know you did something to my brother! I saw a freaking dead body! I know I’m not going crazy because of the suicide stuff! And I also know you plan all of this! You set this whole thing!”

 

“No..no I didn’t! You’re just fictional fan character, that’s all. I’m telling you this about the flood so hopefully you and your friends will make it somehow!”

 

“So what about the corpse on the bed? Did you put it there?”

The girl start sobbing, “No! I didn’t do anything! There’s nothing I can do about this whole thing! I don’t have any kind of power! I’m weak! All I can do is to watch the story….the story I made…”

 

“.....So my brother is okay? “

 

“ Yes….Buddy’s current statue is living. “

 

“.....You’re not lying to me, aren’t you?”

“I’m not a monster….please.”

 

The two stay silent for while, not sure what to said next.

 

“Akiko….please do something. I wanna see the group survive at the end of the story. I want to see the happy ending. Please….save yourself.”

She suddenly woke up when she hear the doorbell. She see Buddy opening the door for the other. She look back on the other bed again, the corpse is beginning to rot away.

 

“Akiko!” the cat run up to Akiko and hug her, “How have you been?” 

 

So it seems she too doesn't see it….


	4. Out of Character

Fuchsia talk to Akiko, “Are you feeling alright? Buddy told me you’ve been sleeping since yesterday, sorry we couldn't be here at the time…” 

 

“Yesterday….?” She didn't realize the day has passed until now…

 

“Yeah...a lot of thing happens since…” Fuchsia frown when he hear herself say it. Before Akiko ask another question to her, Corvin promptly explain what’s happen.

 

“Eh. Bunch of robot are roaming around Station Square, seem like they’re looking for something.”

 

“Seriously? Ugh, this still feel like a nightmare…” She moan in frustrad.

 

“We talk Buddy already about his dream. So far, everything seem to connect each other...beside the robot being here.”

 

“Huh…? What do you mean? Sound like you got something figured out now!” Akiko exclaimed, maybe the two have a solution about this whole mess?

 

“Corvin, can you explain this?” Fuchsia told the green bird.

 

“Uh...sure!” He then clean his throat for a second, “ So, there was this incident back in Japan at 1997.Lately, strange thing has occurred in a ordinary town. Suicide, unusual death that couldn't be explain, a spirit of deceased roaming around the living world. Strange stuff like that. Apparently, some have claim the behavior of the survivor has been getting disturbed. Like how they hear something else when the other person is talking.”

 

“Wow, that sounds awful…” said Buddy, who is sitting on the other bed.

 

“Yeah...bizarre stuff have really drove people crazy. Like. really crazy. The weird stuff is….it’s suddenly stop. No grant finale, after the missing victim named Mika Kishi was found dead in her own high school. The death rate in there has declined drastically!”

 

“So….you’re saying that this whole thing is starting again? In here?” shouted Akiko.

 

“Wait, I’m not done yet!”

 

She look away from him, “Sorry….continue.”

 

“But, yeah. As I was saying, there was a rumor that could have a connection to the incident. According to the rumor, it was caused by the people who were making contract with….god. Or whatever close to it...in exchange for someone’s death. Or, at least, that’s how we found it. Stuff that sound pretty similar to this problem…

 

“But….I don’t care for the backstory or some rumors! Weird thing are happening too much already in one day! I just want this thing to stop!”

 

“We’re trying! Fuchsia said, “Something is definitely going on around here! I got this bad feeling too. Especially when I heard Buddy’s dream…”

 

Buddy got off from the bed, “You guys. All of you seems so worry, we should calm down about this. Panicking will just make things go worst.”

 

“Buddy…” Akiko was a bit surprised seeing her brother like this. He never see him act like he’s a leader of this group. He usually isn’t like this.. Not at all…

 

“So….are we doomed?” Akiko ask, “Did somebody want us dead?”

 

The bird sigh, “ I honestly don’t know. I wish I knew the story were true or not. The only connection from the Incident from one years ago is the suicide. And people’s behavior…”

 

Fuchsia then step in the discussion, “I think….this could be the work of a ghost. Maybe. Because a lot of things happen to me too. And if Buddy’s dream are actually a warning us about the upcoming incident. We may not have much time left!”

 

Corvin nod his head, “ Yeah. the time is moving fast now. We might have get in touch with whoever is causing this. If only we knew how to do that…”

 

Akiko shout at Corvin, “ What? You want a chat with the one who could be the cause of our traumatic events? What else can we do beside that?”

 

“I don’t know! There isn’t a lot of options right now! Anything could happen right now! Right, Buddy?” He look back on the red wolf, but he didn’t answer to Corvin…  
Akiko yelped in fear the moment she saw his eye, now turned to white, all of the color inside are now gone. She jump up from her bed, run toward her brother.

 

“Corvin, what do you know about this?! What’s happening to him?” Akiko look back on the other two, they’re gone now! But she didn’t hear any footstep beside her own!

 

“Corvin? Fuchsia? Where did you go?!” shouted Akiko, who’s now panicking over the current state of Buddy.

 

Before she think of any ideas of what to do. Buddy push her on the floor.

 

“Gah!” she look up on him, staring at the dead eye. Is he’s possessive?

 

The red wolf simply walk away, leaving Akiko alone. Of course, she wasn’t give up now. She got up by herself, trying to get closer to him. She see him, walking in the hallway not too far from her. Judging the direction he's going, it look like he’s heading upstair. Akiko suddenly feel sick, having a terrible thought about the incident...It can’t be. She manage to get closer to him.

 

“Buddy, listen! You got to control your body somehow!” 

 

He still doesn’t answer, still walking upstair.

 

She tried every possible way to make him stop. Yelling, grabbing, punching, just about anything she could do with her own hand. But none had any effect on him. Not at all.

 

It was until whoever is control Buddy, finally reach to the rooftop. It’s still night time, and the full moon is there. Akiko knew something is going happen to Buddy if she doesn’t find a way to stop it. She shouted at the wolf one more time.

 

“Why are you doing this?! We didn’t do any wrong at all. Why are you doing this, please answer me!”

 

The wolf, slowly turn around, facing toward Akiko. 

 

“I just want to return back to reality…”

 

“Huh…?”

 

“I….I don’t wanna stay in this fantasy world forever….I’m gonna be late for school.”

 

“....are you….the girl who commit suicide? On this rooftop? All of this is your cause…?”

 

“ I was hoping if I could leave by myself….But...I must destroy this place afterall... So I can go back to my parent!”

 

“Why? What are you talking? This is reality! “

 

“No….you’re wrong. Everything is fake….none of this is truly real. All of you are just characters who will be forgotten in a year or two. The nice squirrel man told me if I could remote you and everyone you were will. I would be finally free. He understand me, know how it’s like to be far away with someone you care...it’s terrible.”

 

“....That’s insane. He could be lying to you! Whoever this squirrel is! Why us anyway?!”

 

“Because...you four will be an important character of this story, apparently. After the tsunami will come though this city. I had nothing to do with this one, so I have no idea of you guys. All I know is I must kill you. So I go back home…”

 

“.....Did you murder Corvin and Fuchsia?”

 

“....I really didn’t want to do that. But I had to! I really had to! I’m not a monster! You don’t exist anyway! So it doesn’t matter!”

 

“....How could you? Did you...also kill my...real...brother?”

 

“Real? Your so call brother is was dead the moment he was shown on the trailer and concept artwork. All of his personality trait, his voice, his dream, everything about him! Someone give it to him. Including you…and yes. The body on his bed was actually him, 

 

“No….” she started to cry, “Buddy….”

 

“But….something came up. There was replacement of him, someone who has the power to that. must be on your own side. Because for one thing, I can’t do anything in here. I’m just trapped in here. The only reason I can take over your brother’s body is because the squirrel gave me powers for a exchange. I can’t afford to die in this body, otherwise I’m trapped in there! For the last time, there’s reality, and I need to go back for my normal life! Understand that I must do this! ”

 

“So…..you think if you kill my brother and me. You finally go away. Nothing is making sense. Why us? We aren’t special in any way. And the thing with the fake and the real is mind boggling! You are already dead! I don’t think it's….this reality you’re going! It’s actually afterlife. Murdering people for that….it just doesn't make sense! Or the very least, there’s gonna be the alternate way that is better than this! Please...leave us alone. I don’t wanna die….”

 

The girl in Buddy’s body stood still for a while. Until another voice was heard coming from him.

 

“Akiko…”

 

“Buddy…!”

 

“....She’s telling the truth. None of this is real, we’re practically nothing.”

 

“No….no that isn’t true. She’s being tricked by someone! Don’t believe her!”

 

“Akiko...there’s nothing we can do about the incoming incident. It’s best to avoid by doing this…”

 

“What….you don’t mean..!”

 

“Yes, the same way the girl did. But it’s okay...the real girl is gonna be okay now. We could help her get out of here. Death isn’t so scary, Akiko.”

“Th-...this isn’t my brother! He wouldn’t talk like that!”

 

“Akiko….I’m not even your brother. I was a ragdoll. You too. There’s always a different interpretations of me. The real me is...it’s doesn’t exist.”

 

“Stop it. Stop lying to me! Whether this is another Buddy or the one I was with the whole time before this...happens! You are my brother! The ghost is using tricks on you! Control yourself, Buddy! Please…!”   
She refuse to believe all of this coming from him is actually him instead of the ghost. He would never suggest such a terrible way to….leave. She feel the ghost is trying to  
convince to give up living.  
The voice changed back to the girl now

 

“Look….let me….remote you. And that’s it. I don’t wanna to fight you, Akiko.”

 

Akiko froze, she remember the girl state that she cannot die while in someone else’s body. Did the girl realize she gave away her weakness? Or she truly delusion about the reality she’s kept talking over, Whatever the case, with so many strange things happening. She’s ready to make one finale decision in her life. To make the girl pay for all the trouble she has caused.

 

“You’re not gonna take him away from me!” She run as fast she could, grab Buddy’s shoulder, and push him off the edge. Falling down along with him, so the girl will surely be trapped in his body, at least. So some form of justice is serve, according to Akiko….

 

The girl scream all the way while Akiko simply close her eye, still holding on Buddy...or...his corpse.

 

With sudden pain hit Akiko once they hit the ground, her eye went wide open. For the moment, she thought she actually survive the fall. But she soon realized she was wrong, as she couldn’t move her leg, and bloods draining away from her. She took a quick peek on the body, she was no longer talking. The ghost is finally gone now...hopefully.

 

While she wait for her demise to come, she saw someone familiar when she see those white slipper near him.

 

Akiko struggle to look up, seeing the girl in white. 

 

“This isn’t how this story should end. The character is all wrong, I gotta find a way to fix them so they will stay themself. “ she look down on Akiko

 

“Don’t worry, everything is alright….I will save your friends somehow. Trust me…”

 

Before Akiko could tried to talking to her one more time….

 

Everything went black...


End file.
